Finding Home
by SamanthaCarol
Summary: Samantha is a single mother, new to Charming. She ends up fitting seamlessly into the family of the Sons of Anarchy, and happens to catch a certain bikers eye.


I'm back! I had a new story pop into my head and I just had to start it. It probably won't have regular updates- being a single mom in school and working full time will do that. But I promise that when I get the chance, I will write, and I will update as often as possible. I hope you guys' enjoy this story, I have a feeling it is going to be a great one, or at least I hope. Please review and let me know what you think so far, and give me ideas on where this should go! I know what I have planned, but what do _you_, the readers, think should happen next? You never know, I may use some of your ideas! (and credit you, of course!)

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC's and the slightly-AU I created in this story. Kurt Sutter and FX own Sons of Anarchy, and I do not mean or intend, to infringe on their rights in any way, shape, or form other than for entertainment purposes.

Enjoy and review!

-Sam

Home. Often when someone thinks of home, they associate it with many family members, houses that they grew up going to, and a house they grew up living in. They think of a specific city that tugs at their heartstrings whenever they're away from it, and people that they know will always be there waiting for their return.

For Samantha James, however, she didn't have a place, or multiple people to associate home with. She didn't truly have a home as far as she was concerned. An only child of two career Army soldiers, she was never in one place long enough to lay down roots. For 18 years, she bounced from city to city, sometimes country to country, being toted around like an object, her feelings never being put into consideration. They would only interfere with her parents 'grand plans' for themselves. Her father had goals to be a General. If that meant sacrifice, then so be it. After all, no one gets where they want to be without sacrifice, dedication and perseverance.

That was until she turned 18 though. As soon as she was legal, she accepted the full ride scholarship that UCLA offered her, said goodbye to her parents, and left for LA. Halfway through her Bachelors in Business, she met someone. He seemed nice, genuine, acted like he cared. His father was a high-powered attorney in the state of California, and she thought she was in love. They were together for their remaining years of college, up until right after graduation, she got pregnant. He ordered her to get rid of it, saying it would ruin him and his family, and he wasn't ready to be a father. She had refused, they broke up, and she moved on. Soon after, all the 'friends' she had accumulated disappeared overnight. No 22 year old wanted a friend that was going to be a soon to be single mother in LA, especially not when they knew it would only hinder their careers.

So she got a job at a music label as a receptionist and personal assistant, saved her money, had her beautiful little girl she would call Ember, and began to lay out plans. She had a degree in business, and she would be damned to let it go to waste. She knew it was risky, especially risky due to the fact that she was in LA of all places. So she looked, and she finally found the perfect place to open the business she wanted.

So she moved to Charming, California. Picked up her 4 year old daughter, everything they owned, and bought a house, and a store. Secured a job part-time at a place called Oswald Construction to pay the bills while she was building her dream. She only hoped that she could finally give herself, and her daughter, a place to truly call _Home._

Two Months Later.

"Elliot, do you want anything from the diner in town? I'm heading there for lunch right now." Samantha said, poking her head into his office.

He glanced up momentarily, sending a thankful smile to her.

"Thanks but no, Karen and Tristan said that they would be stopping by soon, so I'll actually be heading out for the day, we're going to head to Lodi to eat." He said. She nodded, bidding him a good day and to send her hello's before turning and walking out of the office, grabbing her purse and keys on the way, and then out of the building toward her Ford Pickup. Getting in, she headed out towards town, hoping that the lunch rush wasn't too horrible.

Pulling into the parking down from the diner on main street, Sam sighed.

"Well, shit. Looks like I'm eating in then." She said to herself, eyeing the customers standing inside the diner waiting for their food as she shut off her car.

The diner, aptly named '_Gus_' after the owner, was styled into a early 90's setting inside-due to that being when they last remodeled, with booths, a few select tables, and bar seating. It had a comfortable, family feel to it, which was probably due to the fact that Gus, the 60 year old owner, still worked daily and oversaw everything about the diner. A kind, older man, Gus had taken to Samantha and Ember quickly, even dubbing Ember and Samantha his 'surrogate granddaughters'. The staff that worked there was friendly, and she had become fast friends with two of the waitresses, Marcy and Sydney. While Marcy was loud, bubbly and energetic, Sydney was more laid back, quiet and thoughtful. The three balanced each other out, and they had quickly become Embers first set of 'Aunts'.

Walking into the diner, she waved at Marcy who was talking to a table that held Deputy Hale and Deputy Holden, she made her way to the back of the diner, taking a seat in the of the booths in what she knew was Sydney's section. The woman in the booth behind her, a woman with dark yet highly highlighted hair, appraised her as she sat down, causing Sam to sigh to herself internally.

'_Great, another town busybody that is going to harp on me and attempt to involve themselves in my business because I'm new.' _She thought to herself.

Once she glanced over to her left, she saw both Sydney and Marcy walking over to her. She smiled as they both sat down.

"Gus gave us both a half hour lunch to talk to you, he wants to know how today went." Marcy asked, smiling at Sam.

She took a deep breath and looked at both of them.

"The bank approved the loan, which allows me to hire the contractors, which Oswald is supplying at a quarter of the price, because I've been helping Tristan in school. I just need to figure out who to hire for installing the security system, designing the store, and most importantly, _what_ to make the store. I love books, but there's a library. I mean… this town has everything it needs, what more could I make it into?" She said, sighing and putting her head in her hands.

Sydney and Marcy looked at each other, then back at Sam.

"Listen hon," Sydney started, putting her hand on Sam's arm, " I understand you're feeling stressed because Ember's gonna be starting school soon, you still have work for Oswald to think about, and now you feel like you're at a standstill. But just think about this. What is the biggest factor in this town?" She asked, causing Sam to look at her, things clicking into place.

"Oh my god, why didn't I think of that before?" She said, smiling. "The motorcycle club! Sons of Anarchy. They're the staple of this town. I could open a fashion boutique, but it could be aimed more towards the women of the club and associated with it. Edgy, yet sophisticated." She finished, smiling.

"Exactly! It would be perfect! Do you know how many women from this town, shit, and several surrounding towns would come to your store?" Marcy said, smiling.

Sam sighed, the smile still in place.

"Well, it looks like I'm going to have to find some clothing wholesalers too." She said, smiling and sitting back in her seat. Marcy and Sydney both nodded in agreement, then the ball was dropped.

"So, have you heard from Eric?" Sydney asked, glancing at Sam then back to her cup of coffee.

"No, thank god for that. If he threatens custody again I think I might just drive to LA to punch him in the face myself. He didn't even want Ember, and now I've raised her by myself for four years and because his wife wants a baby and can't have one, he wants partial custody? That's not happening. He will not hurt my baby. I will die before that happens." I said, clenching my hands into fists.

Glancing at her watch, she noticed the time and gasped.

"Oh shit! It's been 45 minutes! I have to get back, I have appointments to set up. I'll see you guys tonight? Where are we going anyways?" She asked, grabbing her purse.

"The SAMCRO Clubhouse." Marcy said, smiling. Sam stopped, turning to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Awesome. You two can have fun and get laid. I'll just have fun." She said, smirking and waving at them before walking out of the diner, none the wiser to the woman in the booth, who had heard everything and got up as she left, going and sitting with Marcy and Sydney, wanting to know everything she could squeeze out of the two women about _Sam_.


End file.
